Summer of the Broken Sonata
by gir1227
Summary: He had heard rumors that their was research about an alchemic amiplifier that had the same powers as the Philosopher's Stone but less risky. Pairings None yet
1. Sunflower City

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters -tear-**

**

* * *

****"C'mon Al hurry up before we miss the next train!" Edward Elric said racing to the train station. "It isn't my fault you slept in Nii-san!"**

**Alphonse his brother in the giant suit of armor exclaimed,catching up to him.  
"Alright so it is my fault..but we still need to hurry to catch up to the train!" Ed yelled, gritting his teeth as he ran.**

**As both were going past the few people on the streets of Rizenbool the civilians were wondering why the two were going so fast. Edward and Alphonse got to the train station, Ed was panting from all the running. He saw that their train hadn't left yet so they both scrambled onto the train as it was getting prepared to leave.  
**

**"That was close Nii-san." Al commented as the train started to roll out of the station, and green screnery could be seen out the window. The grass danced with the wind, as the trees looked hypnotic and Edward's eyelids started to flicker shut.  
After a few hours the train stopped and Al shook his older brother awake.  
"Nii-san we're here!" Ed rubbed his eyes and opened them, gazing out the window at what looked like a field of yellow flowers. He then realized they were a humongous field of sun flowers.  
"Geez I wonder how long it took to plant all of that..now I know why they call this place Sunflower City." Ed murmurred to himself as he stood up and walked off the train.**

**He had heard rumors that their was research about an alchemic amplifier that had the same powers as the Philosopher's Stone but less risky.**

**They both reached the gate of town as a swarm of girls ran torwards them. All of them looking to be in their teens. Al then scooted out of the way right as the girls tampled all over Edward, then headed over to the train station. Edward twitched a few times, before standing up and looking to where the herd of girls went.  
"what the hell?" Ed asked brushing dust off his shoulders.**

**Al walked back over, his armor clanking. "Nii-san, its getting late lets go to an inn."  
Ed nodded "Right Al lets go." As they walked into town their were small shops everywhere you looked, selling anything and everything.  
Shopkeepers yelling things you could barely understand.**

**"Nii-san over there!" Al shouted whent they were near a large building.  
A sign in the front reading "Mint Inn"  
Ed raised an eyebrow "What is this place some sort of candy shop? Mint Inn?"  
Al sighed "Nii-san its better than nothing."**

**Ed and Al walked in. "Oh..it has a resturant also..thats why"  
Al looked at another sign, "Famous for the minty...salads? Wha..?"  
They looked around and saw that the place was painted with Mint people dancing with sunflower people with bright yellow wall in the backround.  
Al and Ed looked disturbed for a moment then walked to the front desk.**

* * *

**Alright the next chapter "Aoi the new Boss" !**

**Read and Review please! -puppy dog face-**


	2. Enter Aoi the new Boss!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist..If I did Ed would rule the world! ...Next to me of coarse..**

**Claimer: However I do own Aoi! ..Atleast I own something..**

**

* * *

**

**A woman came out from behind double doors wearing a green striped dress and in the front was a white apron,covered in different stains of food. In her hands a basket filled with white cloth.  
"Hello and welcome to my inn!"  
The girl said in a cheery and annoying high pitched voice.  
Ed and Al stared at her "W-wait you own this whole thing?" Al asked with disbelief in his voice.  
The girl was about Al's age..maybe even younger from how she talked.  
"Yep!" she nodded. "Would ya like something to eat?"**

**"Yeah I'm starving!" Ed said smiling,as if on cue his stomach growled.  
Ed and Al walked into the resturant part of the Inn and sat down at a table near a window.  
"I'll be with you two in a moment."  
The girl said going into the kitchen.**

**She returned a few minutes later with a notepad. "What can I get you two for a drink?"  
Ed looked back at her. "Orange Juice"  
Al shook his metal hands. "No thank you,I'm not thirsty."  
The girl nodded and scurried off into the kitchen once more.**

**Ed looked at the menu,it had the same sunflower and mint people decorating the menu, he twitched when just about everything had mints in it.**

**"Nii-san why did you want to come here?" Al asked looking out the window,the streets had calmed down since earlier.**

**"Well I heard a rumor about a stone exactly like the Philosopher's Stone except their aren't any risks,and it doesn't need humans. I also heard that their was a researcher who had studied and created the rumored stone,I was hoping to possibly get some more information about it."  
Edward explained.  
"Wow that is good news. I just so happen to know something about that stone!" The girl had come back and placed the glass of juice near Ed.  
"H-How long have you been standing there!" Edward asked,thinking _'what is she a cat?'_  
"Ohhh..not to long." The girl smiled.  
"...Oh..well can you just give me the information about the stone please?"  
Edward asked.**

**"Well sure! It is called the Himawari stone..or the Sunflower stone as it is reffered to most because of its bright yellow color.  
Like you had said it is like the Philosopher's Stone only less risky.  
All of my father's notes are in the basement. My father, who created the Himawari Stone had put his mind to work as an alchemist to try to create the mimic Philosopher's Stone."  
She lost her smile for a moment then it returned a few seconds later.  
"You could stay here a while and research it,as..some of the notes were lost in a house fire when my father was showing someone some of the notes.." The girl explained the last part sadly,and looked to the floor.**

**"Wow..I wish we could stay, but I don't have that much money left."  
Edward said, slightly saddened that the cheery happy girl lost her father in a fire.**

**"Well I guess I could let you two stay here for free as long as you help me clean around the Inn.  
Oh yeah I'm Aoikajitsu. Aoi for short. But you can call me Boss.****"  
Aoi smirked and walked out of the resturant.**

**"BOSS!" Edward yelled looking very angrily torward the door Aoi had gone through.  
"Nii-san calm down." Alphonse said waving his arms trying to cool is elder brother down.  
"But what right of hers does she have to make me call her Boss! I haven't even known her that long."  
Edward exclaimed,face red with anger.  
"Nii-san..you done?"  
Ed nodded and sunk down in his chair.**

**"Nii-san I'm sure Aoi didn't mean any harm."  
Ed rolled his eyed "Ohhh so you actually remember her name?" Edward asked sarcastically,venting the rest of his steam.**

**

* * *

Hello once more! Once again Please Read and Review!**

More shall be added soon!


End file.
